Salior stars continuation
by fai16
Summary: Nie jestem w tym dobra więc jeśli naprawdę chcecie wiedzieć o czym to jest to przeczytajcieXD
1. prolog

Prolog

_Promyk nadziei...  
Przebudził się...  
-Pieprzone światło-  
-Rozumiem, chcesz mnie zapieczętować za pomocą tego miecza?-  
-Ta moc nie wystarcza!-  
-Zatrzymałam w końcu cykl wojen wojowniczek, które powtarzają się niezmiernie od początków galaktyki!-  
-Dlatego chcę zgasić każdy blask-  
-Nawet twój!-  
-Widzę twój blask...  
-Ciepłe przyjemne światło-  
Światło..._

_-Co? Czy to był sen?-  
-Już od dwóch lat podróżuje w tej przestrzeni kosmicznej, próbując dotrzeć do tej błękitnej planety, ale brakuje mi sił-  
-Srebrny Kryształ...  
-Jest źródłem wielkiej potęgi i znakiem odrodzenia...  
-Muszę go zdobyć!-  
-CO? NIEEEEEEEEEE! Zaraz spale się w atmosferze NIEEEEEEE!-_

by usa--chan


	2. Chapter 1

_**Rozdział 1  
Zwiastun nowej wojny! Tajemniczy przeciwnik.**_

_Był to początek wiosny nad Tokio świeciło jasne słońce, wszyscy cieszyli się pokojem który zapanował na świecie.  
W dzielnicy Tokio Minato-ku tuż przy Tokio Tower trwało wiosenne spotkanie dla młodzieży z całej Japoni.  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, i Minako Aino były tam w ramach odpoczynku przed nauką do egzaminów maturalnych które czekały je za dwa miesiące.  
_-UUUAAAAŁŁŁŁ!- Wydała z siebie okrzyk zachwytu Usagi gdy spojrzała na Tokio Tower.  
-Jest wieeelllkaaa!- Zachwycała się.  
-Nic dziwnego-Powiedziała Ami- Jej współrzędne to: 35 o 39' 30'' N, 139 o44'43'' E, jej projekt był wzorowany na Wieży Eiffla w Paryżu. Wieża ma wysokość 333 m i jest o 9 metrów wyższa od paryskiej Wieży Eiffla-  
Usagi popatrzyła na Ami z zachwytem.  
-Ami-chan! Wiedzieliśmy,że jesteś geniuszem,ale,że nie,aż takim!-  
Ami zachichotała.  
-Skoro tu jesteśmy, to może porobimy sobie jakieś zdjęcia?- Zapytala z entuzjazmem Minako wyjmując aparat.  
-OKAY!- Krzyknęła Usagi i razem z Minako pobiegły do środka Tokio Tower,aby wjechać na najwyższe piętro.  
-Ech... Może my też jakoś pożytecznie spędzimy ten czas w tym miejscu?- Zapytała Rei.  
-Oczywiście! Niedaleko jest całkiem fajne miejsce dla turystów!-Powiedziała Mako i dziewczyny ruszyły za nią.

-UUUU!- Przeraziła się Usagi gdy spojrzała w dół, razem z Minako były na samym szczycie Tokio Tower.  
-Co się boisz?!-Zapytała z ironia Minako- Nie czas na strachy! Pora na zdjęcia!- Z entuzjazmem zaczeła pstrykać fotki.  
-Minako-chan!- Zawołała Usagi z wielkim przerażeniem.  
-Co się stało?!- Zapytała wystraszona Mina podbiegając do stojącej przy barierce Usagi.  
Usagi odwróciła powoli głowę na jej twarzy malowała się mieszanka strachu i poirytowania  
-Masz drobne?- zapytała cicho stłumionym głosem wskazując na lunetę do obserwacji widoków.  
-Usagi-chan...  
Powiedziała Minako patrząc na koleżankę z lekkim załamaniem nerwowym.  
ACHACHACHACHA- Zaśmiała się nerwowo Usagi.  
Minako się załamała i dała jej jedną monetę.  
-Dzięki!- Ucieszyła się Usagi i wrzuciła ją do automatu.  
-OCH! Minako-chan! Widzę Rainbow Bridge!- Krzyknęła Usagi.  
-POKAŻ!- krzyknęła Mina odpychając Usagi i spojrzała przez lunetę.  
-HEJ!- Zezłościła się Usagi.  
-Usagi-chan... To były moje pieniądze- powiedziała Minako odwracajac głowę i spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z twarzą widma.  
-M-MINAKO-CHAN...- Usagi miała już łzy w oczach.  
Minako się wzdrygła.  
-JA CHCĘ POPATRZEĆ NA RAINBOW BRIDGE!!- Rozpłakała się Usagi.  
Minako się załamała.  
-Proszę...  
Powiedziała odchodząc od lunety.  
-TAAAK! WIEDZIAŁAM,ŻE JESTEŚ DOBRĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ MINAKO-CHAN!-  
Krzyknęła radośnie Usagi podbiegając do lunety.  
-Ale...Minako-chan!-krzyknęła przerażona Usagi.  
-Co się stało?- zapytała Minako  
Usagi powoli odwróciła głowę na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie i rozpacz.  
-Czas się skonczył- Wybąkała cicho i rozpłakała się.  
-Usagi-chan...  
Załamała się Minako ukrywając twarz w dłoni

Ami,Rei i Mako siedziały na ławce niedaleko Tokio Tower i zajadały się kulkami ryżowymi.  
-ACH! Pychotka! Ciekawe co teraz robią Usagi i Minako- zapytała Rei.  
-Zapewne dobrze się bawią- Powiedziała Mako.

Na szczycie Tokio Tower na jednej z ławek siedziały Minako i Usagi, obie jakieś obwisłe.  
-Jestem głodna...  
Wymamrotała Usagi.  
-Mnie to mówisz?! Wszystkie pieniądze wydałaś na tą cholerną lunetę!- Zdenerwowała się Minako.  
-O której przyjedzie winda?- Zapytała Usagi.  
-Zapewne za godzinę! Mają awarię.-powiedziała Minako.  
Obydwojgu zaburczało w brzuchach.  
-JESTEŚMY GŁODNEEEEE!! POOOMMMOOOCYYYYY!- Krzykneły razem.

-Nastał wieczór-

-Znalazłyście je?- Zapytała Ami gdy spotkały się pod Tokio Tower.  
-Nie- zaprzeczyła Rei kręcąc głową.  
-Może nadal tam siedzą?- Zapytała Mako spoglądając na wieżę.  
-Może na pewno-powiedziała ironicznie Rei- Winda ma awarię-  
Wskazała na tabliczka z napisem "AWARIA WINDA NIECZYNNA DO RANA"  
-Usagi-chan!-  
Załamały się Ami i Mako.

-Minako-chan?- Zapytała Usagi patrząc na most.  
-Tak?- odpowiedziała pytaniem Minako.  
-Czy nie sądzisz,że ten most jest piękny?-  
Minako spojrzała na most oświetlany kolorami tęczy.  
-Hmm- zamruczała Minako z uśmiechem opuszczając głowę.  
-Tak...Jest piękny-odpowiedziała.  
Nagle z nieba zaczęło lecieć coś czerwonego i szybkiego ku Ziemi.  
-MINAKO-CHAN! PATRZ!- Krzyknęła Usagi wskazując na obiekt.  
-Meteoryt!?- Zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

-CO TO?!- Krzyknęła Rei  
-Meteoryt?- Zdziwiła się Ami.  
-Niemożliwe!- krzyknęła Mako.  
Czerwony obiekt był już coraz bliżej Rainbow Bridge.  
-Zaraz się zderzy z mostem!- Krzyknęła Mako.  
Obiekt uderzył w most i nastała wielka eksplozja.  
-Dziewczęta idziemy!-powiedziała Rei.  
Ami i Mako przytaknęły i ruszyły biegiem ku Rainbow Bridge.

-Zderzył się...  
Powiedziała z przerażeniem Minako.  
-Oby ludziom się nic nie stało!- krzykneła przerażona Usagi.  
Minako podbiegła do windy i nacisnęła guzik.  
-Dalej! Rusz się!-mamrotała maltretując przycisk.  
Winda ruszyła.  
-UDAŁO SIĘ!- Krzyknęła odwracając się do Usagi-WINDA RUSZYŁA!-

Na Rainbow Bridge panował straszliwy chaos; samochody były wywrócone na boki, niektóre do góry nogami, a na ulicy był mały krater pogrążony w pyle.  
Nagle z krateru wyszła dziwna istota wyglądająca jakby była na pół żywa, ciało było spalone,a cała postura czarna.  
Oddychała ciężko i lekko utykała.  
-Co to?!- krzyknęła Rei gdy dziewczyny dobiegły do mostu.  
Istota się odwróciła i otworzyła oczy które zalśniły czerwienią.  
-Dziewczęta, zmieniamy się!- Powiedziała Mako.  
-MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!-  
-MARS CRYSTAL POWER!-  
-JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!-  
Istota zmrużyła lekko ślipia.  
-MAKE UP!-

Usagi i Minako powoli zbliżały się do samego dołu wieży.  
-Minako-chan, czy myślisz,że to nowy przeciwnik?- zapytała Usagi  
-Czy tak myślę? Nie do końca!-odpowiedziała Minako.  
Winda zjechała na dół i obie z niej wyszły.  
-Zmieńmy się!-powiedziała Minako- może być gorąco!-

Na moście toczyła się zacięta walka między wojowniczkami, a tym stworem.  
-MARS! FLAME SNIPER!- Krzyknęła Sailor Mars wystrzeliwując ognistą strzałę która została zniszczona.  
-Ożesz ty...-  
Stwór wypuścił ku wojowniczką jasną kulę energii.  
-Uwaga!- krzyknęła Mako i wszystkie uskoczyły.  
Kula trafiła samochód który eksplodował.  
-A więc chcesz się bawić energią?!- zapytała wściekle Sailor Jupiter.  
Potwór rzucił kolejną kulę.  
-JUPITER! OAK EVOLUTION!-Zaatakowała Jupiter,ale jej atak nic nie dał.  
Kula trafiła w nią i odrzuciła w jeden z samochodów.  
-Mako-chan!- krzyknęła Ami-Niewybaczę! MERCURY! AQUA RAPHSODY!-  
Wodny strumień został sparowany.  
-A niech to!- zaklęła.  
Istota rzuciła trzy kule trafiając w wojowniczki i wywołując mega eksplozję.  
Dziewczyny bezwładnie upadły na ziemię ich stroje były poszarpane i zniszczone,krwawe rany błyszczały na nogach,ramionach i na twarzach.  
Potwór zbliżał się coraz bardziej.  
-To koniec-wyszeptała Ami.  
-TOKIO TOWER JEST PIĘKNA,ALE NIC NIE ODBIERZE UROKU TEMU MOSTU!-Rozległ się głos  
-NAWET TY!-  
Z tyłu stały Sailor Moon i Sailor Venus.  
Potwór odwrócił się.  
-Ai to seigi no!-Powiedziała Sailor Moon  
-Sera to bishujo senshi!-Powiedziała Sailor Venus  
-Sailor Moon!-  
-I Sailor Venus!-  
-Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo!-  
Potwór spojrzał na Sailor Moon i zmrużył oczy jakby coś wyczówał.  
-HEJ! Czego się gapisz?!- Krzyknęła oburzona Usagi.  
-Promyk Nadziei...  
Wychrypiał stwór i rzucił się na Sailor Moon.  
-Sailor Moon uważaj!-krzyknęła Venus zasłaniając ją.  
-VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOK!- Złote serduszko zostało zniszczone, a Venus odrzucona przez kule energi.  
-Venus! ty...  
Sailor Moon wyjęła berło.  
-SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!-  
Żółty promień wydobywający się z berła Sailor Moon i zalał światłem potwora, który w ostatniej chwili zniknoł.  
Sailor moon upadła na kolana.  
-Jak to?!- zapytała z niedowierzaniem patrząc przed siebie.  
-Usagi-chan?- zapytała Ami podchodząc powoli do Sailor Moon, nie miała siły ,aby iść.

Następnego dnia dziewczyny spotkały się u Rei w świątyni.  
-Niewierzę w to,że uciekł!- krzyknęła Usagi.  
-To nie twoja wina-powiedziała Rei  
-Wygląda na to,że mamy nowego wtroga- powiedziała Ami.  
Zapanowała bardzo niezręczna atmoswera.

Gdzieś pod Rainbow Bridge istota o czerwonych ślepiach oddychała ciężko siedząc przy brzegu.  
-Sailor Moon...  
Wychrypiał.  
-Promyk Nadzieji...  
Nagle podniósł się , zawył i zrobił dziurę w ziemi kopiąc coraz głębiej pod wodą.  
-Srebrny Kryształ...  
Przestał nagle kopać i upadł sapiąc.  
-Promyk Nadzieji ma Srebrny Kryształ...  
Nagle wyzwolił z siebie wielką masę energii.  
-SAILOR MOON!!- Ryknoł wściekle i pogrążył się w ciemności...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Rozdział 2  
Przygotowania do święta Hanami! Atak błękitnego smoka**_

-Ach...- Westchnęła Usagi przeciągając się na jednej z ławek w parku.  
-Jesteś zmęczona?-Zapytał Mamoru  
-Nie,tylko niedługo zbliża się święto Hanami i jestem tym strasznie przejęta- Odpowiedziała Usagi po czym stłumiła potężne ziewnięcie.  
-Mamo-chan?- zagadnęła nagle Usagi  
-Tak?- zapytał Mamoru  
-Jak szła ta piosenka która rozpoczynała to święto?- zapytała Usagi  
-Niepamiętasz?-zdziwił się Mamoru.  
-Nie-odpowiedziała Usagi.  
Mamoru westchnoł i uśmiechnoł się.  
-Pamiętam jak jako mały chłopiec śpiewałem ją na tym swięcie wraz z ruwieśnikami- powiedział.  
-Oooo! Zaśpiewsz mi ją?- zapytała Usagi.  
Mamoru się uśmiechnoł.  
-Oczywiście-  
-_Wiśnia, wiśnia, pokryła góry i miasta,  
gdziekolwiek sięgnąć wzrokiem.  
Czy to mgła czy chmury?  
Mieni się w porannym słońcu, wiśnia, wiśnia  
w pełnym rozkwicie.  
Wiśnia, wiśnia. Wiosenne niebo  
gdziekolwiek sięgnąć wzrokiem.  
Czy to mgła czy chmury?  
W powodzi kolorów.  
Chodźmy więc, chodźmy,  
oglądać kwitnące kwiaty-_ Zaśpiewał Mamoru.  
Usagi zatkało niesądziła, że Mamoru śpiewa.  
-Coś się stało?- zapytał gdy zobaczył minę Usagi.  
-N-nie...  
Mamoru nie był świadomy,że wszyscy ludzie się na nich gapili.

Gdzieś w podziemiach siedział na kamiennym tronie stwór z czerwonymi ślipiami i ściskał coś w ręku.  
-SEIRYU!- Powiedział stwór ,a jego głos odbił się echam po podziemnym pomieszczeniu.  
Z ciemności wyszedł błękitny smok który miał bardziej ludzką formę; był to wysoki mężczyzna jego nagie ciało pokrywały błękitne łuski, twarz miał jakby podobną do smoka,a na biodrach miał czarną przepaskę zasłaniającą genitalia, jego oczy miały żółty kolor, a źrenica była taka jak u kota.  
-Wzywałeś mnie panie?- zapytał. Jego głos był przejżysty i bardzo męski.  
-Tak, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę dlaczego?- zapytał złowrogo stwór.  
-Niestety nie mój panie i władco- odpowiedział Seiryu.  
-Mam dla ciebie zadanie!-  
-Tak?-  
-Masz zdobyć Srebrny Kryształ, abym mógł się na nowo odrodzić!- opdpwiedział stanowczo stwór.  
-Dobrze, ale gdzie go szukać?- zapytał Seiryu.  
Istota zaśmiała się i błysneła ślipiami.  
-Sailor Moon-  
-Sailor Moon?- zapytał Seiryu.  
-Tak dowiedz się kim ona jest naprawdę! A tym czasem weź to-  
Istota żuciła Smokowi kawałek błękitnego kryształu który zamienił się w błękitny dysk.  
-Co mam z tym zrobić?-  
-Idz na powierzchnię i odszukaj Kryształu Srebrnego Księżyca-  
-Jak go rozpoznam?-  
-Oooo z tym nie będzie problemu, zobaczysz, a teraz idź!- krzyknoł stwór i Seiryu zniknoł w ciemności.

W parku miejskim trwały przygotowania do święta Hanami, wszyscy mieli kimona i się cieszyli.  
-ACH!!- Krzyknęła Usagi-Jak ja się cieszę, że jednak nie musimy się martwić wrogiem-  
-Niby czemu tak uwarzasz?- zapytała Mako.  
-Jest święto Hanami! I nie sądzę, aby wróg odwarzył się nam je zepsuć!- powiedziała Usagi  
-Moje sugestie są trafne- powiedziała Ami  
-Jakie?- Zapytały Usagi i Minako  
-Że nie zdacie Matury-  
-Ami-chan!-załamały się dziewczyny  
-Mamy przecież dużo czasu do tych egzaminów!- powiedziała Mako  
-Tak, ale biorąc pod uwagę poziom waszych wyników na testach próbnych to...  
-Słuchajcie, a może coś zjemy mam ze sobą kanapki-przerwała ten niebezpieczny wykład Mako.  
-OKAY!-  
Ami wyglądała na zniesmaczoną.  
-Chwilka, a gdzie jest Rei-chan?- zapytała Usagi rozglądając się.  
-Niestety musiała zostać w świątyni- westchnęła Mako.  
-Dziadek jej się rozchorował-  
-Biedna Rei-chan!- powiedziała ze smutkiem Minako.  
-Oj biedna, biedna- przytaknęła Usagi.  
-To co idziemy znaleźć sobie jakieś przytulne miejsce?- Zapytała Mako.  
-TAAAAAK!- Krzyknęły Usagi i Minako po czym cała czwórka ruszyła przed siebie.

Gdzieś wśród drzew wiśni stał Seiryu wpatrzony w tłum ludzi w kimonach, w ręku trzymał błękitny dysk.  
-Kryształ Srebrnego Księżyca... Gdzie on jest?-  
Nagle zobaczył młodą dziewczynę o długich bląd włosach z dwoma warkoczykami.  
-Heh- uśmiechnoł się złowrogo i rzucił duskiem który zabłyszczał błękitem.  
Dysk leciał omijając ludzi ku dziewczynie i wkońcu ją trafił.  
Nastała cisza i nagle dziewczyna pogrążyła się w błękitnym świetle idącym ku niebu.  
Jej krzyk było słychać w całym parku, ludzie zaczeli uciekać i nagle z jej piersi wydobył się kryształ koloru srebrnego emitujący jasne światło.  
-Mam cię- szepnoł smok i skoczył ku dziewczynie.

-Co się dzieje? Czemu ludzie uciekają?- Zapytała Ami.  
-Patrzcie!- krzykneła Usagi wskazując na smoka i dziewczynę unoszącą się w powietrzu.  
-Przeciwnik!- krzyknęła Mako  
-ŁEEEEE! Dlaczego niemamy ani chwili spokoju?!- Załamała się Usagi.  
-A te dwa lata to co?!- zapytała ze złością Mako.  
-Nie pora na kłutnie!- krzykneła Ami  
-Racja!-  
-Dziewczyny zmieńmy się!- powiedziała Minako.

Smok stał przy dziewczynie i uśmiechał się patrząc na błyszczący kryształ.  
-Oto Kryształ Srebrnego... CO?!-  
Nagle kryształ przestał błyszczeć i wrócił do piersi dziewczyny.  
-CO?!- powtórzył Seiryu zacisnąwszy pięść.  
-TY mała...  
-STÓJ!-Krzyknoł głos  
-Kto tam?- zapytał Seiryu odwracając się.  
Zza dzrzewa wyszła Sailor mercury  
-Święto Hanami jest oznaką wiosny!-  
-Święto Hanami jest oznaką tradycji!- powiedziała Sailor Jupiter wychodząc zza drzewa  
-Święto Hanami jest oznaką zakochanych!- wyszła zza drzewa Sailor Venus  
-Myślisz, że ci to wybaczymy?- zapytała Sailor Moon idąc z oddali ku wojowniczką.  
-Niby co?-zapytał Smok.  
Sailor Moon się załamała.  
-No tak ten atak na dziewczynę... Dziewczyny, a może jescze raz...  
-NIE!- Krzykneły stanowczo na Usagi Sailorki.  
-Ech... no dobra, w każdym bądź razie Niewybaczymy!- Powiedziała Usagi.  
-Ai to seigi no!- zaczeła  
-Raczej w to wątpie- przeszkodził jej brutalnie Seiryu.  
-Nie przerywaj mojej kwesti!- Wkurzyła się Usagi. -Sera to bi...  
-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!- Krzyknoł smok i zaatakował podmuchem kwiatów.  
Wojowniczki odrzuciło.  
-C-cholera...- zakleła Usagi.  
-A teraz przedstawienie kwitnących wisni!- krzyknoł smok i zaatakował shurikenami z płatków wiśni.  
Wojowniczki zrobiły unik ,ale i tak płatki zawróciły ku nim.  
-Co to jest?!- krzyknęła ze strachu Usagi  
-Niewiem!- odpowiedziała Minako uciekając.  
Nagle czerwona róża wbiła się u stóp Seiryu.  
-Co to do diabła?-  
Na gałęzi drzewa stał Taxido.  
-Niepozwole Ci wykożystywać niewinnych kwiatów jako żywej broni! One są po to, aby  
cieszyć, a nie ranić!- Powiedział Taxido.  
-O czym ty mówisz?!- zapytał wkurzony Seiryu.  
-O kwiatach- powiedział Taxido lekko zdezorientowany.  
-Coś niebardzo-  
-No może...  
-TAXIDO DO DIABŁA RATUNKU!!- Krzykneła rozpaczliwie Sailor Moon bo shurikenowe płatki nadal je goniły.  
-Och... wybacz zapomniałem-powiedział zakłopotany Taxido i wyjoł laske i zaatakował Seiryu, który odskoczył.  
Płatki opadłu bezwladnie na ziemie.  
-Teraz Sailor Moon!- krzykneła Jupiter.  
-Przecież wiem- powiedziała z wyżutem Usagi i dobyła berła.  
-SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!- Krzykneła żółta poświata zalała smoka.  
-AAAAAAAA! BEAUTY...- Nagle światło znikneło niepozostawiając ani śladu uzdrowicielskiej mocy.  
-Niemożliwe!- krzykneła Sailor moon.  
Smok zniknoł.

_Wiśnia, wisnia pokryła góry i miasta..._

Rozpoczeło się długo oczekiwane święto Hanami, ludzie tańczyli w kimonach wśród drzew wiśni i śpiewali pieśń powitalną.  
-Wygląda na to,że wiosna rozpoczeła się na dobre- powiedziała Mako.  
- Tak, całe szczęście, że niema już tej okropnej zimy- przytakneła Ami.  
-Racja-  
-Co się stało Usa-ko?- zapytał Mamoru który był razem z nimi.  
-Boje się...  
-Niema czego!-  
-Jest... obawiam się,że tracę swoją wieczną moc- powiedziała zmartwiona Usagi.  
-Usa-ko...  
Święto Hanami skończyło się późnym wieczorem, ale niec nie zapowiadało jeszcze tego co się miało wydarzyć...


	4. Chapter 3

_**ROZDZIAŁ 3  
Sekretna wyprawa Usagi i Rei! Przeciwnik wśród skalistych szczytów.**_

Usagi siedziała samotnie w swoim pokoju patrząc w zamyśleniu przez okno, odczówała głęboki smutek który pogłębiał się gdy tylko przypominała sobie wczorajszą walkę z wrogiem. Niedość, że były bezradne to jeszcze wszystko wskazywało na to, że powoli traci swoją wieczną moc.  
-Co się stanie jeżeli ją stracę?- To pytanie zadawała sobie coraz częściej i niebyła do końca pewna czy to zły sen, czy może to się dzieje naprawdę.  
Usagi schowała głowę w ramionach opartych o parapet z jej policzka spłyneła jedna łza.  
-Chibiusa, co teraz robisz?- załgała sama do siebie.  
-Usagi-chan?- Do pokoju weszła Luna. Usagi podniosła głowę , oczy miała lekko czerwone, ale mimo to spojrzała na kotkę siedzącą na podłodze obok jej stóp.  
-Rei-chan przyszła się z tobą zobaczyć- powiedziała Luna.  
-Niech wejdzie- odpowiedziała Usagi obojętnie. Luna popatrzyła na nia i odwróciła się zbierając się do wyjscia.  
-Usagi-chan?-  
-Hmm?-  
Luna zawachała się przez chwilę.  
-Śmierdzą Ci nogi!- powiedziała i wybiegła z pokoju.  
Usagi wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę kogoś zamordować.  
Za drzwiami stała Rei , Luna przebiegła obok niej i powiedziała:  
-Chyba już nie jest smutna- po czym zarechotała i znikneła za rogiem.  
Rei uśmiechnęła się i weszła do pokoju.  
-Usagi...  
-Niemusisz nic mówić już mi lepiej!- przerwała jej Usagi odwracając się, wyglądała jakby miała w sobie diabła. Rei mało co nie ryknęła śmiechem. _Luna to był dobry pomysł! _Pomyślała Rei i usiadła na łóżku.  
-Usagi czy nie miałabyś ochoty , aby się przejść po górach?- zapytała spokojnie Rei.  
Usagi spojrzała na przyjaciółkę zdziwiona.  
-Co masz na myśli Rei-chan?- zapytała.  
Rei usmiechneła się tajemniczo.  
-Zobaczysz, no ubierz się ciepło!-wstała i przy drzwiach dodała- Będę czekać na dole- po czym wyszła z pokoju.

-Seiryu!- powiedział głos  
Nagle pojawił się człekokształtyny smok.  
-Tak?-  
- Czy udało ci się znaleźć go?-  
-Nie, cały czas szukam- powiedział smok.  
-Wierzę w ciebie! idź!- rozkazał głos i smok zniknoł.  
-Światło nadzieji... NIEROZUMIEM!-Krzyknoł głos oddalając się coraz bardziej pozostawiając po sobie tylko ciche echo.

Rei czekała na przyjaciółkę przed domem niebyła pewna czy ta wycieczka się uda miała raczej zbyt złe przeczucia.  
Usagi wyszła wkońcu, miała na sobie biały polar i spodnie dzinsowe.  
-Świetnie wyglądasz- powiedziała z uśmiechem Rei.  
-Rei-chan jeżeli ta wyprawa to lipa i...  
-Daj spokój Usagi! To wycieczka tylko dla nas, dziewczyny o niczym nie wiedźą- uspokoiła ją Rei.  
-Och... no skoro to wycieczka tylko dla nas to...- zaczeła Usagi.  
-Nie gadaj tyle! W drogę!- krzyknęła z entuzjazmem Rei i ruszyła przed siebie.  
-Rei-chan! poczekaj na mnie!- krzykneła Usagi i dobiegła do przyjaciółki.

Tymczasem w świątyni Higawa spotkali się Mako, Minako,Ami i Mamoru.  
-Hej! Rei wam nic nie mówiła po co mamy się tu zebrać?- zapytał Mamoru  
-Nie, powiedziała tylko, abyśmy tu przyszli- odpowiedziała Mako.  
Mamoru w głębi ducha się podłamał, miał dziwne wrażenie, że Rei ich poprostu wystawiła do wiatru.

Usagi i Rei doszły po półtorej godzinnej wyprawie do stóp wielkiej góry.  
-I co ty na to? To jest góra Fudżijama- powiedziała z zadowoleniem w głosie Rei.  
Usagi wywaliła gały ze zdziwienia, co prawda wiedziała o górze fudżi (fudżijama) , ale nigdy na niej nie była.  
-Rei-chan... Jak ona jest duża?- zapytała z lekkim strachem Usagi  
-Tylko 3776m.n.p.m. -odpowiedziała zdawkowo Rei.  
-UUUOOOOCHHH!- Zakrzyknęła Usagi.  
-Ta góra jest miejscem świętym-powiedziała Rei.  
Usagi zaczeła jej słuchać.  
-Miejscem czczonym przez buddystów, którzy uważają ją za wrota do innego świata-  
-Niemożliwe, innego świata...  
-Tak ta góra jest...  
-Przejściem do krainy słodyczy!-krzyknęła Usagi na co Rei poprostu zdrętwiała.  
-TAAAK! Rei-chan idziemy!- powiedziała Usagi i pewnie ruszyła ku górze.  
-Usagi, zaczekaj ech...  
Rei się załamała.  
Wspinaczka trwała długo , ale nie obyło się bez drobnych siniaków kiedy to Usagi przywaliła kolanem o ścianę góry.  
-uff... jesteśmy narazie na 800 metrach- powiedziała Rei i zmęczona oparła się o ścianę góry.  
-Rei-chan, czy zamierzasz zaprowadzić mnie na sam szczyt?- zapytała Usagi  
-Jeżeli będzie trzeba to tak!-  
-Myślałam, że najpierw poszukamy przejścia do krainy słodyczy- powiedziała z wyżutem Usagi. Rei mało się nie przewróciła gdy to usłyszała.  
-Usagi! Na samym szczycie jest portal wiesz?- zapytała przymilnie odwracając się twarzą do przyjaciółki.  
-Naprawdę?- ucieszyła się Usagi.  
-Tak- przytaknęła Rei.  
-No to na co czekamy?- krzyknęła Usagi i ruszyła dalej.  
-Usagi poczekaj na mnie błagam!- powiedziała Rei.  
Usagi wytrwale się wspinała ku szczytowi.  
_  
Niby taka dorosła , a zachowuje się jak dziecko...  
_Pomyślała Rei z uśmiechem patrząc na wspinajacą się Usagi.  
_Usagi, nie zmieniaj się. Nigdy!_

Słońce chyliło się ku upadkowi nad pomarańczowym horyzontem.  
W świątyni nadal czekali Minako, Mako, Ami i Mamoru.  
-Gdzie ta Rei-chan?- zapytała Minako.  
Wszyscy byli wykończeni.

Na 1200 metrze Usagi poprzestała wspinaczki i usiadła oparta o ścianę.  
-Co? Już niechcesz dotrzeć do portalu?- zapytała Rei stanąwszy przy niej.  
-Chcę, chcę, ale moglibyśmy odpocząć!- powiedziała Usagi i zaśmiała się.  
-Chwilkę... ooo... Usagi! Tam jest jakaś jaskinia-powiedziała Rei wskazując na otwór w ścianie.  
-SUPER!-krzyknęła energicznie Usagi i pobiegła po wąskiej krawędzi ku jaskini.  
_Ona to chyba naprawdę nie wie co to strach!  
_Pomyślała ze strachem Rei patrząc jak Usagi przebiegła.  
-No dobra...  
Rei wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła wzdłuż krawędzi.  
Rei i Usagi po dotarciu do jaskini oparłu się o chłodną ścianę i odpoczywały.  
-Słońce prawie zaszło, pewnie zostaniemy tu na noc- powiedziała czujnie Rei.  
-Ech... jestem głodna!- poskarżyła sie Usagi.  
-Ty wiecznie jesteś głodna- powiedziała Rei zerkając na Usagi.  
-No... może i tak- przytaknęła Usa.  
-Usagi?-  
-Hę?-  
-Nigdy nie sądziłam, że tyle razem przejdziemy-powiedziała Rei.  
-Rei-chan...  
Nagle dobiegł ich krzyk kobiety.  
-Wiedziałam , że nie pora na sentymenty! Usagi idziemy!- powiedziała Rei.  
Usagi przytakneła.  
Po drugiej stronie góry w błękitnej poświacie unosiła się dziewczyna o brązowych włosach, przy niej stał człekopodobny smok.  
-Usagi zmiana!- powiedziała Rei.  
-Nie musisz tego mówić! MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!-  
-MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!-  
Z piersi kobiety wyszedł kryształ po czym zgasł i wrócił spowrotem.  
-Grrr...- warknoł smok.  
-STOP!- krzyknoł głos Seiryu rozejrzał się i ujrzał dwa cienie.  
-Góra Fudżijama jest miejscem świetym pełnym spokoju i magii!- krzykneła Sailor Mars.  
-Dokładnie! Na szczycie jest przejście do świata słodyczy!- Krzykneła Sailor Moon.  
-Usagi, przestań- szepneła Rei  
-No co?! Przecież sama tak powiedziałaś!- szepneła Usagi.  
-Kłamałam!- powiedziała z naciskiem Rei.  
-Co?!-  
-EGHM...wybaczcie, że przerywam tą uroczą konwersację, ale... czy macie mi coś jeszcze więcej do powiedzenia?- zapytał nachalnie Seiryu.  
-TAK!- krzykneły na niego dziewczyny.  
-Ai to seigi no!- zaczeła Usagi.  
-Wiedziałem!- załamał się smok.  
-Sera to bishujuo senshi- powiedziała Rei.  
-SHURIKENS!- Krzyknoł smok rzucając płatkami.  
-MARS! FLAME SNIPER!- Krzykneła Rei i ognisty łuk spalił płatki.  
-Sailor Moon kontynułujmy!-  
-Sailor Moon!-  
-Sailor Mars!-  
-Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo!-  
Seiryu powoli zaczoł odchodzić załamany.  
-Dokąt to? SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!- Smoka zalały żółte promienie.  
-Ech...- westchnoł Seiryu i ku przerażeniu Usy promienie znikły.  
-No skoro chcecie walki to...  
-FIRE SOUL!- Seiryu ledwo uniknoł kuli ognia.  
-Innym razem- mruknoł i zniknoł.  
-Nic Ci nie jest Sailor Moon?- zapytała Rei z troską?-  
Usagi miała łzy w oczach, ale pokręciła głową.

W świątyni znudzeni nadal siedzieli: Mamoru, Ami, Mako i Minako.  
-Ide do domu- powiedziała pół przytomnie Minako i wstała po czym zaraz usiadła.  
-Niedam rady...  
Na wiosennym niebie błyszczały gwiazdy...


End file.
